El Rey del Juego
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Kaiba organizo una nueva competencia, pero esta vez habrá mucho más en juego...


Yu-Gi-Oh! 

**El Rey del Juego.**   


Tienda de Cartas.   
Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban atendiendo la Tienda (Valga la redundancia... o era pleonasmo?) del abuelo de Yugi, mientras este se encontraba fuera de la ciudad haciendo diferentes negocios.   
- Joy: Creen que después de este trabajo tu abuelo nos regale alguna carta Yugi.   
- Tea: Joy.   
- Tristán: Ese es mi amigo, siempre tan optimista...   
- Yugi: No lo sé Joy, quizás si hacemos un muy buen trabajo...   
- Tristán: Un muy buen trabajo, entonces Joy no verá una carta nueva a menos que la compre...   
- Joy: Cállate Tristán, aun con mis cartas soy capaz de derrotarte a ti y a cualquier otro duelista que quiera retarme...   
De pronto se escucho la pequeña campanilla que indicaba que alguien había entrado y una voz infantil se oyó.   
- Voz: En serio, que dices Teddy, que sería perder el tiempo, tienes razón, mejor retamos a Yugi...   
Una niña con su oso de peluche habían entrado a la tienda.   
- Joy: La loca...   
- Yugi: Rebeca.   
- Rebeca: La misma y no te olvides de Teddy.   
- Yugi: Es verdad, como estas Teddy.   
La niña sostuvo al oso frente a su cara y empezó a moverlo al tiempo que hablaba por él.   
- Teddy: Muy bien, hemos venido a saludarlos.   
- Tea: Que los trae por aquí Rebeca, imagino que habrás venido con tu abuelo.   
La niña se acerco al mostrador.   
- Rebeca: No, esta vez no, mi abuelo dijo que tenía ciertos asuntos que atender y como mis padres iban a estar ausentes durante un mes por sus excavaciones de arqueología, pensé en venir a saludarlos...   
- Joy: Genial, ahora le vamos a hacer de niñeras.   
- Tea: Cálmate Joy.   
- Tristán: Sí, cálmate Joy, mira el lado amable de esto...   
- Joy: Que lado amable...   
- Tristán: Vamos a ser niñeros de una de las más famosas duelista del mundo, quizás si tenemos suerte logremos que nos enseñe alguna de sus técnicas...   
Joy puso de inmediato su clásica sonrisa de bobo. (En palabras textuales de la misma May Valentine)   
- Rebeca: Sueñan...   
- Yugi: Pero dinos Rebeca, donde tienes pensado ir mientras estés en la ciudad.   
- Rebeca: Pensaba en buscar un hotel, pero me escuche que todos iban estar llenos.   
- Tea: Si, todos los hoteles de la ciudad están llenos.   
- Rebeca: ¿Por qué?, va a pasar algo de lo que Teddy y yo no estenemosenterados.   
- Joy: Acaso no sabes lo que va a pasar.   
- Rebeca: A... pasar?   
- Joy: En que mundo vives niñita.   
- Tristán: Joy!, lo que mi buen amigo trata de decir, es que va a haber un torneo de cartas en esta ciudad.   
- Yugi: Sí, lo organizo el propio Seto Kaiba y van a asistir duelistas de todo el mundo, lo han anunciado en la televisión durante meses, Mokuba trajo personalmente nuestras invitaciones.   
- Joy: Que te parece niñita, quieres que te consiga un pase para que me veas junto con los demás o prefieres verme en televisión.   
- Rebeca: Lo siento, yo no veo televisión.   
- Joy: Siempre he dicho que eres rara...   
- Tea: Entonces no te han dado una invitación para el duelo?   
- Rebeca: No, ni siquiera sabía de ese duelo.   
- Yugi: Es que es difícil ubicarte, pero si hablamos con Mokuba podríamos conseguirte una invitación Rebeca.   
- Rebeca: En serio harían eso por mi.   
Dijo Rebeca muy emocionada.   
- Yugi: Sí, eres una muy buena duelista y no sería justo que no participaras.   
- Rebeca: Oíste Teddy, vamos a entrar en el torneo...   
Rebeca comenzó a bailar con su oso muy emocionada, luego agarro a Yugi con una mano y con la otra al oso y comenzaron a bailar.   
- Tea: A veces Yugi es muy generoso, no lo creen así.   
- Joy: Demasiado generoso si me lo preguntan.   
- Tristán: No me dirás que tienes miedo de una niñita tan pequeña Joy.   
- Joy: Miedo yo... si, has visto las cartas que tiene esa niña, ni con todas mis cartas podría vencerla...   
- Tea: Vamos Joy, no es para tanto.   
- Tristán: Si, vamos Joy, que paso con esa confianza que tenias hace poco, ningún duelista por más fuerte que sea podría derrotar a Joy Weeler...   
- Tea: Sí Joy, no muchos duelista lograron lo que tu en el torneo de Pegasus.   
- Joy: Es cierto, además sería una magnifica oportunidad para invitar a Serenity y poder verla.   
- Tea: Con tu hermana como incentivo es casi seguro que no podrás perder...   
- Tristán: A menos que te enfrentes a Yugi, a Kaiba, a Rebeca, a Bakura...   
- Joy: Ya entendí. 

Corporación Kaiba.   
Seto Kaiba y su hermano se encontraban revisando las invitaciones.   
- Kaiba: Ya están entregadas todas las invitaciones Mokuba.   
- Mokuba: Ya entregue la de Yugi y la de Joy.   
- Kaiba: Por fin, podré enfrentarme a Yugi y humillarlo enfrente de todo el mundo igual que lo hizo conmigo hace un año...   
- Mokuba: Hermano no crees que tu fijación hacia Yugi no esta bien, el nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones antes.   
- Kaiba: Esto es entre duelistas Mokuba. 

El día de la inauguración del Torneo de Cartas - Kaibalandia.   
- Joy: Órale, esto si que esta lleno de gente...   
- Tristán: Quizás encuentres un oponente de tu nivel, no te parece Joy...   
- Joy: Cállate Tristán.   
- Yugi: Es increíble, todo Kaibalandia esta repleto de gente...   
Yugi, Tea, Joy y Tristán caminaban por la inmensa tierra de diversiones propiedad de Seto Kaiba.   
- Tea: Cuantos duelistas, quizás halla más que en la Isla de Pegasus.   
- Mokuba: Es porque este torneo lo organiza mi hermano.   
- Yugi: Mokuba.   
Mokuba el hermano menor de Seto Kaiba se encontraba dando la bienvenida a sus amigos.   
- Mokuba: Yugi, me alegra que hubieras podido venir...   
- Yugi: Claro, no podía faltar a una invitación del propio Seto Kaiba, por cierto, gracias por entregarles la invitación a Rebeca y a Serenity.   
- Mokuba: Fue un placer, nos han ayudado tanto en el pasado que es lo menos que podía hacer.   
- Tristán: I dime Mokuba, como va a ser la elección de todo esto.   
- Joy: Sí, cuantas estrellas debo ganar para enfrentarme a tu hermano.   
- Mokuba: No, así no es como funciona el torneo, mi hermano explicará las reglas en la ceremonia de inauguración que será en una hora, pero debo decirles que estén listos para todo.   
- Joy: Genial, lo que me faltaba para estar más nervioso...   
Una chica a quien Joy tanto aprecia y quiere se acercaba a él o quizás a su grupo de amigos.   
- May: Pero que tenemos aquí, son Yugi y sus amigos... ah, veo que el pequeño Joy también vino, imagino que has de venir a darle ánimos a Yugi.   
- Yugi: Hola May, Joy también vino a competir.   
- Joy: Ja ja, solo espera a que nos enfrentemos de nuevo en el campo y te haré trisas a ti y tus Damas Águilas...   
- May: Pues solo espero que me des un buen duelo, au revoir...   
May se retiro lanzándole un beso a Joy.   
- Joy: Esa May, cada vez que la veo me pone los pelos de punta...   
- Tristán: Miren, son Rex y Weedell...   
Los dos duelista simplemente caminaron sin saludar al grupo.   
- Tea: Que mal educados.   
- Yugi: Hay muchos duelistas aquí..   
- Mokuba: I eso no es nada, las arenas de duelo de Kaibalandia están repletas, incluso hay duelos con los proyectores holográficos que invento mi hermano...   
- Tea: Hasta hay duelos solo con cartas, miren...   
Tea señalo al otro lado del parque, dos chicos, una chica y un chico de quizás diecisiete años estaban teniendo un duelo personal en una banca del inmenso parque de diversiones.   
- Tristán: I ellos quienes son...   
- Yugi: Son buenos clientes de nuestra tienda, el chico se llama Ryu y se especializa en cartas de Dragón, la chica se llama Tatiana y su especialidad son las cartas de Hadas...   
- Joy: Poderosos dragones contra indefensas hadas, este duelo ya esta ganado.   
- Tristán: Lo mismo dijiste cuando Rex y Weedell se enfrentaron y todos sabemos como acabo ese duelo.   
- Tea: Cartas de Hadas, tal vez quiera cambiar alguna...   
Tea miro sus cartas.   
- Yugi: Porque no le preguntas Tea.   
- Tea: Sí, pero mejor después de su duelo, no quisiera interrumpirlos.   
- Joy: Yo quiero ver su duelo, quiero conocer las estrategias de mis oponentes.   
- Tristán: Lo que quieres es conocer a aquella linda chica.   
- Joy: Vine por un trofeo, pero quizás me pueda ir con algo más, con su permiso...   
- Tristán: Este amigo esta bien loco.   
- Yugi: Pero no es mala idea ir a ver el duelo.   
- Tea: Si, yo quiero conocer sus cartas...   
- Tristán: I alguien tiene que cuidar al amigo Joy de que no se meta en más problemas de los de costumbre...   
- Yugi: Disculpa Mokuba pero nosotros...   
- Mokuba: No, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, diviértanse.   
Los cuatro duelistas se acercaron a la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a los dos competidores.   
- Tristán: I quien va ganando.   
Una observadora de entre el publico se volteo sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Tristán.   
- Rebeca: Es difícil decirlo...   
- Yugi: Rebeca, llegaste.   
- Rebeca: No podía perderme una invitación del propio Yugi Motu, verdad Teddy.   
- Joy: Como sea, quien va ganando...   
- Rebeca: Ya te dije, es muy difícil de saber.   
- Tea: ¿Por qué?.   
- Rebeca: Solo se la pasan colocando cartas de trampa y magia en el campo y los pocos monstruos que han puesto no los han usado aun.   
- Tea: I porque hacen eso...   
- Yugi: Quizás si los observamos podamos descubrirlo.   
En el duelo de cartas.   
- Tatiana: I...   
- Ryu: Espera, debo hacer bien mi jugada... entonces... pongo una carta boca abajo y en modo de ataque... 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 2000   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Boca Abajo.   
Modo: Ataque. 

- Tatiana: Ya era hora, entonces, usaré a mi... Ryu-Ran en modo de ataque... 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 2000   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Ryu-Ran.   
Modo: Ataque.   
Especialidad: Fuego.   
Tipo: Dragón.   
Ataque: 2200.   
Defensa: 2600. 

- Ryu: Oye, esa no es una carta de hadas... es uno de mis dragones.   
- Tatiana: I crees que no conozco muy bien a tu Insecto come Hombres, no iba a arriesgar una de mis hadas favoritas sino resulta mi jugada, no lo crees así hermanito...   
La sola mención de esta última palabra asombro y desconcertó a todo el público presente.   
- Tea: Son... hermanos?   
- Yugi: Sí, Ryu Blackheart y Tatiana Blackheart son hermanos.   
- Joy: Órale quien lo hubiera pensado..   
De vuelta al duelo.   
- Tatiana: Pero sabes algo, no te servirá de nada, ya que me había preparado para esto... con una carta de Trampa... Mi Orden Real...   
Tatiana volteo una de sus cartas de trampa que estaba en el campo. 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 2000   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Royal Command.   
Tipo: Carta de Trampa.   
Efecto: Niega la activación y efecto de todos   
los monstruos que necesiten voltearse.   
Clase: Carta Ultra Rara. 

- Ryu: Maldición, ahora mi Insecto como Hombres es tan solo una carta inútil...   
- Tatiana: Así es, Ryu-Ran, ataca a su Come Hombres... 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 2000   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Ryu-Ran.   
Ataque: 2200.   
VS.   
Carta: Man-Eater Bug   
Ataque: 450.   
Resultado.   
Insecto Come Hombres destruido.   
1750 Puntos menos a los Puntos de Vida. 

- Tatiana: Que te parece hermanito, eso te pasa por jugar cartas tan débiles, 250 más y serás historia...   
- Ryu: Quizás, sino fuera por mi Carta de Trampa, la que prepare para situaciones como estas... El Llamado de los Encantados.   
Ryu volteo una de sus cartas de Trampa. 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 250   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Call of Haunted.   
Tipo: Carta de Trampa Continua.   
Efecto: Bueno, ya lo conocen.   
Clase: Carta Rara. 

- Ryu: Con mi llamado de los encantados podré revivir a mi Come Hombres y aunque ya no tenga efecto, será inmortal ya que cada vez que lo destruyas volverá a la vida como un zombie más fuerte...   
- Tatiana: Bien pensado, siempre que no se te adelanten y la neutralicen con...   
Tatiana mostró una carta.   
- Ryu: Bruja, como sabias...   
- Tatiana: Detector de Metales... 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 250   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Metal Detector.   
Tipo: Carta de Trampa.   
Efecto: Esta carta se activa solo cuando   
una carta de trampa continua esta activada.   
Niega todo efecto de la carta de trampa continua   
Durante un turno.   
Clase: Carta Normal. 

- Ryu: Igual, no me hubiera servido mucho, el Insecto Come Hombres no se puede convertir en un Zombie.   
- Tatiana: Maldición, me hiciste gastar una carta adrede.   
- Ryu: Claro, sabia que actuarías como siempre, por instinto... y aprovecho esto para llamar a mi... Dragón que Recta... 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 250   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Crawling Dragon.   
Modo: Ataque.   
Especialidad: Tierra.   
Tipo: Dragón.   
Ataque: 1600.   
Defensa: 1400. 

- Tatiana: Genial, si lo destruyo y no acabo contigo, ese Dragón se convertirá en Zombie y ya no tengo más cartas para negar Trampas Continuas o para enfrentar a tu Llamado de los Encantados, pero sino la ataco... pondré una carta mágica boca abajo y cambiaré a mi Ryu-Ran a modo de Defensa... 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 250   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Boca Abajo.   
Modo: Ataque. 

Carta: Ryu-Ran.   
Modo: Defensa.   
Especialidad: Fuego.   
Tipo: Dragón.   
Ataque: 2200.   
Defensa: 2600. 

- Tea: Porque no ataco, su Ryu-Ran le hubiera quitado 600 puntos y hubiera sido la ganadora.   
- Yugi: No lo sé, deben tener cartas especiales que solo el otro conoce.   
- Rebeca: O quizás tenga una Carta de Trampa esperando.   
- Ryu: Rayos, contaba con que lo destruyeras, pero en fin, uso a mi Lluvia de Piedad para inundar el campo con su inmensa curación de bondad...   
- Tatiana: Deja los discursos y úsala, quieres...   
- Ryu: Lluvia de Piedad. 

Puntos de Vida   
Ryu: 1250   
Tatiana: 2000 

Carta: Rain of Mercy.   
Tipo: Carta Mágica.   
Efecto: Incrementa los Puntos de   
vida de Cada Jugador por 1000 Puntos.   
Clase: Carta Normal. 

- Tea: Porque usaría esa carta, también subirá los puntos de vida de su oponente.   
- Rebeca: Sino lo habías notado, Tatiana tiene todos sus Puntos de Vida intactos.   
- Yugi: Así es, aunque Ryu suba los Puntos de Vida de ambos, no pasará de 2000 puntos.   
- Tristán: Será un duelo muy parejo entonces.   
- Joy: Pero algo aburrido, voy a buscar que hay de comer, los veo luego.   
- Tristán: Joy siempre pensando con el estomago.   
- Rebeca: Pero por esta ocasión le doy la razón, como estaba muy emocionada por este gran evento no desayune hoy...   
- Yugi: A decir verdad, nosotros tampoco, queríamos llegar temprano.   
- Tea: Bueno y que esperamos, vamos a buscar un puesto de hot dogs, me muero de hambre.   
- Yugi: La pregunta es si podremos encontrar uno entre tanta gente...   
- Tristán: Solo sigan a Joy, el nos guiara...   
Los hambrientos duelistas seguían por la maraña de gente a su líder, el poseedor de la rarísima carta del Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos, hasta que por fin llegaron a su objetivo.   
- Vendedor: Deliciosos Perros Calientes, ricas Hamburguesas, sabrosos Tacos de Carnita...   
- Joy: Deme uno con todo...   
- Tristán: A mi deme uno como el de mi amigo pero doble...   
- Tea: Yo quiero un Perro Caliente y tu que vas a pedir Yugi.   
- Yugi: Lo mismo y tu Rebeca.   
Rebeca, la niña del osito de felpa, se quedaba viendo la "extraña" comida que se estaban sirviendo sus amigos.   
- Rebeca: Están seguros que se puede comer?   
- Joy: I por que no.   
- Tristán: No me digas que jamás habías probado un perro caliente con todo.   
- Rebeca: Pues no, en casa tengo un nutricionista que me prepara todo.   
- Tea: Nutri... cionista?   
- Joy: Le da de comer hierba igual que a los conejos...   
- Yugi: No creo que te haga daño probarlo, deme uno...   
- Vendedor: Entendido señor, sale un perro caliente para la señorita y espero que le guste a su novia...   
Yugi se sonrojo al oí esto.   
- Yugi: E... ella no es mi novia...   
- Vendedor: Servido señorita...   
Rebeca tomo el perro caliente y se lo quedo viendo detenidamente.   
- Yugi: Que te parece Rebeca.   
La pequeña niña rubia le dio una pequeña mordida.   
- Rebeca: Sabe bien...   
Dijo Rebeca al probar un poco más del suculento manjar.   
- Rebeca: No, esta delicioso, cuando llegue a casa voy a pedir que me den perros calientes todos los días...   
- Tea: Tampoco así, con que te comas uno o dos a la semana estará bien, no debes exagerar.   
- Rebeca: No, porque...   
- Tristán: Mira a Joy, el los comía a diario y mira como lo dejaron...   
- Joy: Perdón, dijiste algo...   
Dijo Joy luego de comerse su tercer hot dog.   
- Yugi: Será mejor apresurarnos, Mokuba dijo que la ceremonia de apertura empezaría muy pronto.   
Dijo Yugi viendo su reloj.   
- Tea: Debemos apresurarnos si queremos verlos a ustedes.   
- Joy: Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado Serenity.   
El grupo se marcho hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia oficial de apertura, la arena central de Kaibalandia, sin embargo había una persona que los seguía de lejos..   
- Isis: Yumi Yugi... no, debo acostumbrarme a llamarlo Yugi Motu, me pregunto si nos recordará...   
Una extraña energía cubrió a la chica, la cual ahora usaba un guardarropas como el de Cleopatra, además de uno de los siete artículos del milenio, el Collar Milenario.   
- Isis: El Rompecabezas de Milenio, la llave para activar el poder de todos los siete atículos del Milenio será mía muy pronto... 


End file.
